It is proposed to prepare some new aromatic boronic acids substitued with nitro, trifluoromethyl and other electron withdrawing groups to lower the values of the acid dissociation constants of the boronic acid groups. In addition it is proposed to synthesize several cyclic alkyl boronic acids which contain a nitrogen or oxygen atom bound to the boron atom. All such compounds will be attached covalently to insoluble supports such as aminoethyl polyacrylamide beads. These derivatized gels will systematically be tested for their efficacy and pH-dependence in binding small molecules bearing cis-diols or alpha-hydroxy acids, as well as various glycoproteins. Attempts to measure binding strengths of these boronic acids to various ligands will also be made by estimation of line-broadening of the 11B nuclear magnetic resonance signals.